Fourtris - Forgotten
by butterkknife
Summary: Tris and Four were best friends in abnegation but when Four moved to dauntless, he forgot the majority of his life in abnegation, even Tris. Will he remember Tris or will her just cast her out as a transfer stiff?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Tobias whispered,

"Hey," I replied. I stepped to the side as Tobias quickly slipped into the room through the room. I made sure the door was locked before drawing the blinds. Tobias crashed into my bed, I stiffened at the sound. I gave him a stern look, if we got caught, I couldn't even comprehend what our punishment would be. He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

I plopped myself beside him so we were lying on my bed and facing each other. If someone from our faction would see us, they would be disgusted. I didn't care anymore, not with the limited time I had with him.

I could hear Tobias' heart beat as I was enveloped in his arms. The smell of sweat in his shirt did not stop me from burying my head into his chest. For a few long minutes we lay in bed, wrapped together like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," Tobias said, resting his chin on my head,

"Sorry for what?"

"That I'm leaving." The words struck me hard in the stomach. Although I wanted him to stay badly, I knew how much he was desperate to leave. I understood that he couldn't stand the violence his father, Marcus Eaton, had put him through. I remembered seeing him coming to school one day with a turtle neck to cover the bruises that were a hideous shade of purple,

"It's not your fault," I whispered after a while. I shifted so that I was looking into his dark blue eyes. I was immediately lost in their vastness. I just wanted to lie like that for as long as we could. He gave me an appreciated smile and brushed a wisp of hair away from my face, my skin tingled at his touch. I wanted his hand to stay on my cheek for ever but I knew that was ridiculous. For some time we continued to gaze into each eyes, I had the urge to tell him everything about how I wanted us to be more than just friends but it was hopeless. By tomorrow he would move to another faction, Erudite most likely because he's good with computers, and I would stay in Abnegation till I'm wrinkled and old. I watched him plant a kiss on my forehead and slip out the window. I already missed him.

* * *

**Hey, please leave a review and maybe even favourite the story :)))**

**it would really, really make my day**

**thanks for reading **

**33**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who's up first?" Eric called out. No one was eager to go, obviously. Jumping off a high building isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I knew I just had to get into dauntless,

"I will." All the attention turned to me. I felt my cheeks flare, I wasn't comfortable with a crowd of eyes stare at me. Eric began to chuckle, I couldn't blame him. I was small, skinny and certainly didn't look brave. Worst of all, I was a stiff,

"Well, _stiff, _please. Step up," he mocked. I shoved passed the glaring eyes of the other initiates and pushed extra hard passed Eric as I stepped up onto the edge. My knees felt like they were twigs and were ready to snap without a moment's notice. My hands trembled with fear, but also with excitement. I've always admired the dauntless, now it's time to be one. I stretched my foot over the edge and leant all my weight over until I was plummeting to the darkness below.

For that whole few seconds of falling, I felt something I haven't felt in years, excitement. As the wind rushed through my grey clothing and the tears of joy flying, I forgot how scared I was when I fell. The closer I got to wherever I was heading, the more anxious I got. What happens if there's nothing there? Finally, a net came into view. I would've sighed in relief if I wasn't screaming so loud.

I landed hard into the grasp of the net. Despite the ringing in my ears, I heard the cheers and yells of "first jumper". I did it. Dozens of hands reached out for me as I tumbled out of the net. A set of firm hands grabbed my waist and lifted me down. I was still shaking when my feet met the ground.

"You okay?" a deep yet soothing voice asked,

"Yeah," I heaved back.

"What's your name?" The thought hit me. Although my name was Beatrice, she was the girl from abnegation but now that I was in dauntless, I could recreate myself here. Be the person I wanted to be,

"Tris. My name is Tris,"

"First jumper! Tris!" he shouted. The other dauntless gathered around and pumped their fists in the air. The whole lot of them was calling out my name in a deafening chant. I couldn't help but smile.

I looked up to see the man before me. He was tall and muscular, but not bulky. He had dark brown hair that was a tone closer to black. I noticed black markings peeking from the collar of his shirt, a tattoo maybe? Then something caught my eye. His eyes. They were a dark shade of blue, they were stern but somehow made me feel safe, like he was someone I could trust.

The thought of his name made me stumble a few steps back.

Was it really him? I could never mistake those eyes for anyone else's but him.

He was really Tobias Eaton.


	3. Chapter 3

"Initiates! My name is Four and this is Lauren. We will be your instructors throughout the whole of initiation. I will be with the transfers while Lauren is with the dauntless born," Four instructed.

My heart pounded rapidly against my chest and I felt sick to the stomach. I couldn't believe it was him. The crowd of initiates dispersed but I stood planted to the cement below me. I was so clouded up in thoughts of Tobias that I never noticed him walking towards me,

"Tris," Tobias said. I looked up at him to see his stern face, "What are you doing?"

Nothing came to mind but when I opened my mouth….

"You're Tobias Eaton," I whispered. I hoped, I prayed he did not hear me, yet the look of pure surprise gave it away. I felt his eyes examine me. I had the urge to cover my chest but immediately shoved the idea from my mind. Tobias' eyes returned to mine. The shades of deepest blue questioned me. Who was I? How did I know?

"You don't remember me?" I whimpered.

His steady hands suddenly gripped my wrists. I had the same tingling sensation but this time, it didn't feel the same. By the way he stared at me before, I already knew the answer. Tobias Eaton was long gone. I wanted to shove myself into a corner and conceal myself in the darkness as I sobbed. But the force of his confusion was enough for me to force myself not to.

Instead, as he dragged me to who knows where, I decided to examine him myself.

A lot has changed from when I last saw Tobias, he was tall, had abnegation styled hair, had a bit muscle and had fair skin. Now Tobias had defining muscles that were quite easy to see through his shirt, a nice tan and slightly longer hair. I guess that's because of the dauntless.

We came to a stop in a dark corner. With extreme force he gripped me by my grey clothes and slammed me against a wall. Pain shot right up my back. I let out a squeal of pain but Tobias' demanding voice shut me up,

"How did you know my name?" He whispered harshly. I tried to kick him by he shoved himself at me so I winced in pain,

"You don't remember?" I replied. My eyes began to water from the pain but also the fact that Tobias was lost. When I first saw him standing over me, I thought that maybe we could be together again., just like we were in Abnegation. Now, he had already slipped through my fingers. I was looking into the dark eyes of Four, now,

"Remember what?"

"You and me,"

"You and me? There was never you and me, I don't even know you," he spat. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew he had no idea. My heart wrenched up into a knot as his vast, dark eyes were forcing their way into my skull, "Answer me stiff!"

I didn't answer. I stood, well rather dangled, in silence. If I said the truth he would dismiss it as a lie. When Tobias knew I had nothing left to say, he released his grip and I fell to the ground. Tobias knelt beside and grabbed my chin,

"You can't tell anyone that you know." It came to me that it sounded more of a plea rather than a threat.

He reached for my waist and pulled me up. My shirt pulled up and my skin met his hands. His eyes quickly shot at mine. My eyes met his. For that moment, for that single moment it felt like the tension between us was withering away.

Luckily for me, Tobias blushed first and instantly turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

The gun felt heavy in my hands but I managed to lift high enough to aim at the target. I tried to stop myself from shivering but my hands just could keep steady. I locked my target and stared straight at it. I made sure I stood firmly on the ground before squeezing the trigger. The sound of the bullet flying out of the barrel was almost deafening and caught me off-balance. The recoil of the gun wasn't much help either as it hammered my cheek.

From my right I heard the laughter of Peter and his minions but I ignored it for the pain in my cheek. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I panicked thinking it was Peter and swung my gun, hoping it meet his face. The dark eyes of Four were caught by surprise yet he blocked the tip of the gun from whacking his face.

My cheeks immediately began to burn and I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes,

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Four,"

"And why's that?"

"Well, for starters, I have a gun in my hand and two, I warn you, I have perfect aim," I giggled,

"Well, we'll see about that," he smirked. For a second I believed that I was gazing at the darkening eyes of Tobias, not Four. The thought made me lighter than I had felt during the past day.

But all was gone when his taunting smile turned cold. His eyebrows furrowed to the point that they began to form wrinkles. A sinking feeling enveloped me as Four turned his back on me and began bugging Peter and his lackeys like the tiniest moment of friendship was all forgotten in a split second.

I wanted to scream at him till my lungs were raw but it was foolish and definitely not a Dauntless thing to do. Instead I swept all emotions of him back as I raised the barrel of the gun and locked on target.

Sleeping with a bunch of boys and girls wasn't ideal, especially with Peter bunking a few metres away. Not matter how hard I tried to close my eyes and enter the dreaming slumber of sleep, I just couldn't. I tossed and turned but the memories of life in Abnegation haunted me. I was soon falling asleep as the struggle exhausted me and the last thing that came to mind was the warmth of Tobias' arms wrapped around me in a cocoon of comfort. A yearned for everything we had back in Abnegation until my mind slithered away into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The blade of the knife was cold in my hands as I inspected every angle of it. My fingers glided over the smooth edge. I looked up to see Four, he was wearing a tight navy blue shirt that defined his muscles. I noticed how much stronger he had grown since our days in Abnegation, although he was always that tall, Dauntless had made him muscular and more steady than he was back then.

"Alright, Initiates. Knife throwing, you will be testing your hand and eye coordination. After this, you'll be moving on to combat." Four took a few strides towards a table. The glorious collection of knives glittered underneath one of the few lights illuminating the room. "It's simple." He picked up a knife and spun it as he took his spot. I watched him slow his breathing and his muscles relax. Despite his back turned to me, I imagined the stern look on his face with his eyes cold with determination.

He raised the knife and inhaled. All his muscles worked in unison as the knife flew and hit the target a little to the left from the centre.

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled down my cheek and I made my way to the targets. I could feel each breath quicken with every step I took and the rate of my heart beat became so rapid, I was half convinced that it would burst. I faced the other transfers and leaned against the target. My eyes trailed the look of surprise of the initiates' faces. Even Peter stared in astonishment.

Four, however, watched me as if I was a newly discovered species. His dark eyes trailed to mine and instantly the ability to breathe was no longer an ability I possessed. I still managed not to faint as I stood ready.

Four approached the set of knives. _I must not flinch._

Four picked up the knife. _I must not flinch._

Four took his place and steadied himself. _I must not flinch. _

Four eyed me for a second and his face seemed calm. With one swift action, the blade sped at full force. The knife landed clearly by my shoulder. Before I had time to think, Four sent another. This time it came awfully close to my head. By this time, oxygen was struggling for a way into my lungs,

"Come on, Four. Maybe just a nip," Eric jeered. Four did not react. His eyes locked on mine and he pursed his lips. Again, he threw the knife. This time it came really close. I heard the whizz of the blade and the smash of it lodged on the target.

My right ear stung and I knew he'd got me. Eric looked at me with his smug look but there was unmistakably an impressed expression behind his piercings,

"Points for bravery, stiff. Just make sure you watch your mouth next time." Everyone began to exit the hall but I was still stuck to the wall. Not because of the knife but because of being overwhelmed with fear and pride. I came to my senses when Four's gaze penetrated my trance and followed the others,

"Let me see that," Four said. I wanted to keep on walking and avoid his presence by the power of his voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned to him. He was cowering over me so that I only reached his shoulder. His rough hand reached for my cheek but I quickly backed away, the only guy who I'd let touch me like that would be Tobias, and _he _wasn't Tobias. He laughed,

"I'm not going to bite,"

"You're right. You're going to throw a knife at me instead, silly me." I proceeded to the exit but Four clutched on my wrist,

"Look, you really think Eric was going to let you off without a scratch? I had to. Besides, it doesn't look that bad," he said. I rolled my eyes as smiled a bit. I wanted to be angry at him but I just couldn't. I flinched at his touch when his fingers pricked my pierced ear. "Ah, it's nothing to worry about. I'll fix it."

Four led me to his room, which I really didn't feel comfortable in doing, but I let him drag me anyway. I sat frozen to the chair as he used cotton swabs to swipe some antiseptic on the wound. I felt like I was being babied but I let him stick the bandage to my ear.

"There. All better," he smiled. A flashed one back at him and like that we sat in silence,

"Well, thank you. I'd better be going." I stood up and reached for the door knob. I jumped back as the door opened before me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews :))**

**UGH! sorry i couldn't up date any sooner, school work and la-di-dah . But now i have a new laptop so i might be posting a few more chapters. **

**Thanks for putting up with the delay :))**

The door swung open which narrowly missed my face. I stumbled back and a tall girl stood before me. Her jet black hair was braided to her side which defined her oval face. All her features stood out as though they were splashes of colour on a blank canvas. Her eyes were the softest shade of brown and were outlined by a dark green which made her eyes brighter. Her eyes shot me a questioning look, then to Four,

"This better not be what it looks like, because God help your souls if it is," the girl growled. I stood speechless, I had no idea what to say. After she realised she wasn't going to get an answer, the girl turned and left,

"Thalia, babe!" Four called out as he went after her. I was left alone in Four's room, the smell of antiseptic lingered around me. People began to take notice of the event and gave me confused looks. My cheeks flushed and I darted back to my dormentry.

* * *

From then till dinner, I stared at the ceiling. Christina tried to get me to talk but I was too busy sorting out what happened in Four's room that I barely noticed her. Tears began to well up that after hours of trying to process what had happened, I had finally realised that Thalia was Four's girlfriend. Despite the thought coming across my mind, I was quick to dismiss it. I guess it was because I was so determined to be together again. I felt a hole devouring my insides as I now knew that I could neither be with Tobias or Four.

A dark-skinned figure approached me. Christina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and grinned. I lifted myself up and offered Christina to sit beside me. She fell into the spot which made the frame of the bed squeak,

"You feeling okay, Tris?"

"Splendid,"

"Great because I am _starving_," Christina shot towards the door, "You coming or what?" she asked. The thought of the succulent meat of the hamburgers and sweet, filling taste of chocolate cake overcame my mourning for Four and I didn't hesitate to join her.

The cafeteria was filled with the Dauntless who buzzed around the hall like bees and the hive. After plating up, Christina and I sat with Will and Al who were feasting on their food. I sat next to Al and opposite to Will and Christina. Hearing my stomach grumble for food, I dived straight into the burger. The juices of the meat threatened to dribble down my chin as I took a chunk out. As I chewed my eyes began scanning the room for Four. I had no idea why I wanted to find him, maybe I was curious to see how he was after Thalia storming off, or maybe I just wanted to see him. Whatever the case, I had found him.

Four was sitting a couple tables away with his friends. Four was beaming with light and energy. I was taken back by how happy he was despite what had happened early. Then I saw Thalia. She sat so closely to Four that she was basically sitting on him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she held his arm that wrapped around her waist. It was like catching me in Four's room had never happened. Like it was nothing but a dream.

Something developed inside me. The feeling was cold and dark as it began to envelop my stomach, ridding me of my appetite. Jealousy. I watched them laugh, which only made me want to laugh with them. I watched them cuddle, which only gave me a couple hundred stabs in the chest. I wanted to be there instead of Thalia. I wanted to feel his gentle yet strong arms wrap around me, giving me warmth and security.

My loathing stare unexpectedly caught the dark eyes of Four. For a minute, we were gazing into each other's eyes. I felt something burning . A flame danced in my heart and I pushed everything around us away until it was just me and him. For those short minutes, I felt the flames sizzle into a spark. I told myself it was no use trying to get him back, he had a girlfriend and he didn't even remember who I was. All the odds were against me, yet I still yearned, I still wanted him.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to my senses,

"You alright, Tris?" Al asked,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I replied. I shoved a spoonful of Dauntless cake, hoping for my appetite to come back. I glanced back at Four who was still staring at me. I oddly felt uncomfortable and tried to act as normal as possible, shoving spoonful after spoonful of cake into my mouth. I had just realised that I wasn't swallowing when Thalia leaned towards Four and locked lips with him.

The sweet, chocolate cake turned sour and I came close to spitting it out. I instead turned away and continued chewing till the chunks of cake became a pile of brown mush. I convinced myself to swallow the lot and as I did, the cake stung my throat with its sourness. With my plate empty, I stood up, returned my plate and left the hall, the pain and sourness was still fresh in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was bitter yet again. The chill air tingled against my skin as I lay in the darkness. I gave up on sleeping, so I just blankly stared at the rocky ceiling. Although it was pitch black, I felt that I could see Four's dark eyes glare intensely at me through the darkness. I shook my head, trying desperately to remove from my mind. I constantly told myself to forget about him, he's taken, but as soon as I managed to drain him from my head, Four succeeded in crashing through my barriers.

I resulted into slapping myself,

"Get. Out. Get. Out," I muttered repeatedly as I took each slap.

No use.

I wanted to scream but my throat was sour with the encounter with Four and Talia. I jumped out of bed and slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket before quickly leaving the dorm as I achingly tried to escape the staring eyes of Four as they, yet again, tried to torture me. My heavy breathing immediately fogged before me as I hurried down the hallway.

It was still dark despite the lamps that hanged on the concrete walls. My footsteps echoed behind me, creating a more creepy atmosphere in the eerie darkness. After a few minutes of scuttling through the Dauntless hallways, I realised I was heading towards the Chasm. The rushing of the water grew louder as I approached. It soon sounded like rolls of thunder. I lent over the railing, inhaling the crisp air and scent of the water. The crushing waves lapped at the rocks below me and lightly spraying me with water.

The place seemed serene and peaceful, despite the fact that one false move could send you plummeting to your death. The sound of the rushing and the lapping and the flowing began to clear my mind. All thoughts of Four and Talia and everything began to wash away like debris in the ocean, slowly being carried out into the vastness beyond.

"You might wanna rethink about leaning that far over the chasm," a husky voice advised. I jumped back in complete surprise. It was too dark to see but I knew the voice came from below. I edged closer to the railing and peered over in search for a figure. Under a tiny spotlight of moonlight, someone tall was frowning at me. His chiseled body and short-cropped hair reminded me of every Dauntless guy, but it was his dark eyes that gave me his name,

"Four," I whispered. I instantly wanted to turn away. I wanted nothing to do with him, not anymore, but my feet were firmly planted to the ground. I began to wonder if he knew that it was me alone with him in the middle of the night. He probably didn't because why else would he talk to me, especially with what happened with Talia, "why tell me to be cautious if you're the one inches away from being swallowed by the water?"

"Touche," he replied. Four lent back on a rock, still staring at me with his dark eyes,

"So tell me, why are you here?" I questioned. It didn't seem very Four-like to creep out at night to visit the Chasm,

"Well, I can't risk any of my initiates falling to their deaths, can I, Tris?" Blood rushed to my cheeks, filling them with the brightest shade of red, I begged to God that the darkness of night concealed my look of embarrassment. I stepped away from the barrier. Now I really wanted to leave, my legs agreed.

I was about to take off when Four's voice erupted from below,

"Wait. Tris, wait." I turned around with my arms crossed. I could feel tiredness finally take me in. Four's quick footsteps echoed from all places around me, the sound bounced off the walls. I stood waiting for a few minutes until I could roughly make out his silhouette in the dark,

"What?" I sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened back at my place, I should have told you. I didn't want you to - to get the wrong message," Four apologised,

"Alright. I accept your apology", I answered, "and for the record, I was in no way interested, if that's what you're implying." I could hear a soft chuckle which made me grin a little,

"Oh, Tris. You're not a very good liar," Four mocked. He stepped closer to me. I had a quick urge to step back, but I didn't. Not because I couldn't but because I wanted to. I rolled my eyes at him and again he chuckled. He was closer now. I felt his heat radiating off his body. His breath was warm against mine. My skin began to tingle at the closeness we shared, despite Talia and despite the dispute we had way earlier.

Sparks began to build. Flames danced inside me. I watched his dark eyes bore themselves into mine. To my complete surprise, he leaned closer. I stood in awe as his lips approached mine. Soon we were sharing each others breath. The sparks began to burst and the flames blew into an inferno. My body buzzed and my head began to erase everything around us, the stone walls, the chasm, everything until he and I was left in an empty space.

Four's hand slowly reached the skin of my cheek, clasping it in an embraced of warmth. I felt like we were back in abnegation, just the two of us in our grey, dull clothing.

Four leapt back away from me in a quick flash.

Everything shattered. The sparks and flames died out into an oblivion. All that was warm and soothing drained from my body, leaving me as a cold, bitter mass. Four's eyes widened in shock and fled. It was quiet yet again besides the growling of the Chasm. The thudding of my heart filled my ears and my vision began to fog.

I was standing in the darkness as empty as ever.

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND EVERYTHING, ILY GUYS. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE READING THEM.**

**THANKS GUYS **

**XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I've done Tris' pov for the first 7 chapters now and since one of you guys requested a Tobias pov, I'll happily write some Tobias Pov. :)**

**If you'd like any new stuff etc, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do **

**ILY**

_Tobias_

I don't know for how many hours I lay in bed just staring at the walls, hoping they'd take me to a new place where all my worries would disperse into thin air, where all sadness, anger and confusion would become insignificant, where life was peaceful and happy. That world seemed so far away, out of reach. Anger began to well up in much chest. How could I be so careless? How could I be such. An. IDIOT! I picked up a pillow and threw it with great force,

"I have a girlfriend, her name is Talia," I repeated, "I love Talia, and she loves me. Tris is not my girlfriend. I do _not _like her."

I repeated those words over and over and over again until the words were printed into my mind.

Dawn approached and I was still looking up at the rocky ceiling. The curves of the stone made me lose concept of time. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know my eyes were red and sore. Every cell in my body ached as I stumbled out of bed and got to the bathroom. I got dressed in my usual black shirt and pants at a very slow pace. I headed towards the cafeteria where the smell of eggs and sausage made my saliva pool in my mouth. After grabbing a steaming plate of breakfast, I crashed down next to Zeke,

"Hey Four," Zeke said in his cheerful manner. I gave him a sheepish nod in reply and he gave me a concerned looked,

"What?" I asked although I already knew the answer,

"You look like you've been to hell,"

"Thanks, Zeke." he replied with a forced laugh, and place a hand on my shoulder,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah man, I'm fine," I said. Zeke put up a smile but I knew he wasn't convinced. I turned away from him and saw Talia striding towards me. She looked as up beat as ever. Her jet black hair bounced as she sat down next to me. Talia had her brown eyes outlined with green eyeshadow, bringing out eyes. She seemed awfully happy today,

"You look happy today, that's a first," I jeered. Talia rolled her eyes at took a bite out of her toast. Conversation picked up about something, I wasn't listening, instead, I was watching Talia. I watched has her as the corner of her eyes crinkled every time she smiled.

It felt good to see her happy.

Talia stood up to get a napkin when things began to crumble. As she made her way to the stand, Christina, another transfer initiate, accidentally collided with Talia. Talia was like an inferno, anything could set it alight, and once it did, it would burn out of control. Christina bounced off her like a tennis ball and crashed to the floor, her metal plate clattering beside her. Something began to sizzle inside Talia. Christina picked herself up and was confronted by Talia,

"Watch where you're going initiate," Talia growled,

"Well maybe if you weren't giggling yourself silly, you would've seen the road ahead of you," Christina spat. The cafeteria went dead silent. Not a word was uttered, not a muscle moved. Just the quiet lapping of the inferno developing inside Talia,

"What did you just say to me?" Talia barked,

"You heard me,"

"Watch it, smart mouth," Talia threatened. The inferno was blazing and threatened to turn everything into a crisp, even sixteen year-old initiates. Talia's brown eyes grew dark and burnt and to everybody's surprise, Talia swung her fist at Christina. She fell to the floor with her hand clutched at her cheek which was red and raw. After seeing Christina during hand-to-hand combat, I knew that Christina would not go down, not yet anyway.

At a rapid speed, Christina launched up at Talia. Christina used all her body weight and threw herself on top of Talia, landing punches left right and center. Talia roared and kicked the candor off her,

"Four, aren't you gonna stop her?" somebody asked. I was the only person possible of calming Talia down, it's mostly the reason why I call her my girlfriend. I rushed over to the two but somebody had already beat me to them. Someone, small and blonde, someone with three ravens tattooed on her collar.

"Hey, get of her!" Tris yelled over the screams of Talia and Christina. When none of them replied, Tris got a hold of Talia and shoved her knee into her ribs. Talia stumbled back with a cut on her bottom lip and a black eye. Her eyes were wild with fury,

"I got this, Tris," groaned Christina. It was obvious that she couldn't. Her nose look broken and her hair and a small streamed of blood dripped down her nose,

"Get out of this _Stiff_. This is between me and the smart ass," Talia ordered. Tris ignored her and helped Christina back to her feet. Christina winced a little as she tried to stand,

"Do you hear me Stiff? I'm talking to you!" I knew that I just had to step in, I had to, but my body would not reply to my demands,

"Hey!" yelled Talia. She shoved Tris out of the way and made her way to Christina who was hobbling away. Before Talia brought Christina to her knees and gave her a blow to the stomach. Christina let out a worrying moan and collapsed,

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tris demanded. Talia swung to attack but Tris was quicker. She dodged and countered by driving her elbow into her ribs. Talia roared and swung again, this time she was ready. Tris dodged and came closer to attack when Talia kicked Tris at her feet, sweeping her off her feet. Tris landed hard on the concrete. Before she had anytime to breathe, Talia pounced on her and began punching her at an alarming speed.

Only then did I snap out of my haze. I scrambled to Talia and snatched her fist just as she tried to land another punch. She looked up at me with savage eyes, she was not yet satisfied,

"Enough," I said sternly. Talia tried to break free but my grip was strong and serious, "You've done enough, Talia. Go home." I glared at her until her inferno died into a cinder. She yanked her hand free and stormed out towards her room. Tris was still lying in a ball at my feet. A cut bleeding down her cheek, her body bruised as it was an ugly shade of purple and blue.

I glanced over at Christina who was back on her feet and was on her way towards me with Will,

"We should get her to the infirmary," suggested Will. I nodded in agreement and carefully picked Tris up so that her head was supported on my shoulder. We walked in silence as we left the quiet cafeteria behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've realise that my chapters are short, (about time) so I'm gonna do my best to make them longer so you guys get more to read**

**ily **

_Tobias_

Something about Tris reminded me of something. I could've sworn there was something familiar about the way Tris fought for Christina. Tris knew that she couldn't have beaten Talia in a fight, especially since she was so inexperienced in hand-to-hand combat, but she did it anyway. It was brave of her, almost like an act of selflessness.

No, it couldn't be right. I had never met her before. I maybe have seen her, probably in school or something, or on the street of the Abnegation sector, but I've never actually met her. I tried to convince myself that even if I had met her, it was nothing important. Besides, I was always at home. I rarely showed my face anywhere but at school. I still felt something tugging at the back of my mind, demanding attention, but it was to far to grasp. Something about what she did was definitely familiar.

The light bulbs hanging from the stone ceiling seared my eyes as I hesitantly woke from my nap. The infirmary was heavy with the smell of antiseptic which prickled my nose. Tris lay on the bed next to me, dead to the world. The nurse had done her best to stitch up the cut on her cheek as well as treat the bruises painted on her face. Now they were a softer blue.

"How is she?" I said to the nurse who cam to my side,

"Nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. She'll be better in the morning," the nurse said softly. I stared at the blue and purple splotches on her pale skin and her cut flesh delicately sewn up with a black thread. She looked as though she was in a deep sleep, maybe she would never wake up, maybe she was dead...

"...and it's all my fault," I whispered to myself,

"Four, it's not your fault. She would've been in a worse condition if you hadn't stopped Talia,"

"I let this happened. If I had stopped Talia from even throwing that punch at Christina, maybe none of this would've happened!"

"You can't let this get to you, you've done what you could," the nurse said gently. I fell back into my chair beside Tris and buried my head in my hands. How could I have let this happened? Why did I blank out? Why?

"You should go get some rest, Four. You've been here for hours, she'll be fine,"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here for a few more hours, just incase she wakes up," suggested the nurse. She smiled at me then left to attend to another patient.

For those few hours, I remained at Tris' side. Tris definitely reminded me of someone. Her light blonde hair, her pale skin, her light eyes, her small figure and her selflessness and bravery all seemed strangely familiar but I just couldn't figure out who she was.

* * *

_Tris _

I was back in abnegation. I knew this because of the ugly grey clothing I wore and the very basic buildings that we called home. I was at home, waiting patiently at the dinner table with my mother, father, brother, a tall man and a boy sitting across from me. That boy looked like someone I knew, maybe it was his dark hair or his tanned skin. Or maybe it was the way he always wore the same stern expression, or maybe it was the dark hues in his eyes.

I peaked at the boy sitting across from me. His eyes were watching my every move. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable but I managed to hold my gaze. With a carrot sitting in my mouth, I watched him and he watched me. I didn't remember how long we sat like this for, but when it was time for him to leave, he broke contact.

The tall man, probably his father, took him by his wrist. I could have sworn the boy winced at the touch, as his arm was raised, his long sleeve fell and exposed a small amount of skin. It look bruised. I frowned at it, but I knew better to question it. Curiosity was disapproved by my faction. My family and I smiled the boy and his father goodbye. My father led them to the door and before he closed it, the boy turned back at me and smiled.

"Hey, I think she's waking up," a voice said in a hushed tone,

My eyelids refused to move, but did reluctantly. The light burned my naked eyes and so I squinted at the people leaning over me. Christina grinned at me as though I had been resurrected from death. Her hand clasped mine with a tight grip. Will had a hand on my shoulder and wore the same expression as Christina.

"I'm guessing I didn't beat that chick up, did I?" I whimpered,

"Well you did leave a few cuts," Christina offered, "Who cares anyway? You're not completely turned into mulch,"

"What happened? I remember blacking out but nothing after that,"

"After you were knocked out, Four stopped whoever she was before she could finish you off,"

"Her name's Talia," I said. Christina looked at me with a questioning look, "I heard someone else say that... during the fight," I quickly said. She arched her eyebrows, obviously studying my body language, but quickly dismissed it,

"Wait, what happened to Four? Where is he?" I asked,

"He was here a while ago. I told him to get some sleep, he was watching you for hours," Will replied. Something came to life. A cinder from the ashes perhaps. I hid my smile to hear that Four had been here. Maybe he did care about me, however little that was, but Talia's name in block letters struck me in the back, reminding me he was taken. Would he really still date her after what had happened? She did knock me out cold. I felt bad to wish that he was over her, but deep down I still had a passion for Four. I wanted him.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE YO

**GEHGuhpefjef!**

**I'm so so so so sorry I have not been updating,**

**PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL**

**But I guarantee that the next chapter will be up shortly**

**I promise **

**I promise on the future of Fourtris**

**bai**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ermergahhd. I am so so so so so sorry sorry sorry sorry that i'm so late in updating this chapter : ((( **

**MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL**

**Anywaayyyy ilysm for everything soo yeahh. The most I can do is post this asap!**

_Tris_

As scared as I was to enter the cafeteria, I was starving. After days of infirmary cuisine, which mainly consisted of soup, soup and the classic, soup, I was eager to have some actually food. Christina and Will stood beside me as we entered the busy hall. As expected, every pair of eyes watched us as we sat ourselves at an empty table. I glanced at the audience we had, many had the look of sympathy in their eyes, after all, Christina and I did get bashed up pretty badly. Only a small few were wearing the look of triumph, their smugness was at full capacity, I suppose they were Talia's friends.

"Okay, seriously, if everybody keeps staring at us like we're prey, then I'm bailing," Christina whispered,

"We can't, that'll make us look weaker than we're already are. Besides, we need to eat," I objected. It was decided that we keep to ourselves and as soon as breakfast was over, we would leave. I rushed over to get my food and returned with a plateful of eggs, bacon and a slice of dauntless cake, despite it being breakfast. My stomach's yearn for the feast was louder than ever, the delicious smell wasn't helping, so I began to shove spoonfuls of food into my mouth.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, you'll choke," a voice said. I had been so focused on chewing and swallowing and chewing, that I jumped back and gave a quick coughing fit after chocking on a stray piece of bacon. I looked up to see Four standing on the opposite side of the table with a tray of food. I looked around for Christina and Will, but they were having a cozy chat by the coffee machine. Great. Four sat himself down and I was quick to avoid his eyes by glaring at the appealing slice of cake he had,

"So, how do you feel?" Four asked with a mouthful of baked potato. I felt reluctant to answer but it would've been awkward if I hadn't,

"Alright," I uttered. I began to play with what was left of my egg while we sat in silence. I refused myself to look up at his gloriously dark eyes, I couldn't bear to look at him, not after what happened with Talia. Four put down his cutlery as I knew he was going to lecture me,

"Tris, what happened that day-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Four," I snapped. Only then did I muster the courage to look up at him. I could tell his eyes darted to my cheek that he noticed the stitch the nurse did. His eyes turned, no longer were they cold and unwelcoming, but they had a hint of anger in them too.

I began to panic,

"Four, listen to me. It's fine-"

"Talia has gone too far," I grumbled, ignoring me,

"Four, it's over!" I began to shout,

"No. Talia has done too much. I have to set things right," Four growled. He stood up out of his seat and I hurried to his side, desperate to stop him. Four began stomping to the table Talia sat at, she seemed oblivious to the current situation. I ran up to him and blocked him from coming any closer. I stared down at me and warned me to move, "I have to,"

"No you don't. What's done has been done, Four, now back off before you do anything rash," I pleaded though I knew that when Four, or at least Tobias, was this angry, it would take more than just a plea to get him to stop,

"Tris, I can't let her hurt you again,"

"And what about you Four? Who's there to protect you?"

"I think I can take Talia down easily, Tris,"

"Oh really?" Talia butted in. I turned my head to see Talia, her face was raging with bitterness and anger, but most of all she looked hurt. I turned back to Four, pushing my palms against him,

"Don't,"

"I have to!" It was getting worse. I had to stop him. As much as I wanted to see Talia limp on the ground, it wasn't right for Four to do it. This was my own battle to fight. Four began to resist my hold so I knew I had to do anything to maintain him. In a rush, I cupped my hands to his face and leant in to kiss him.

Tehehe heat from his anger stung my raw lips. I could immediately feel the tension in his muscles fade away. I was aware that Talia was behind me, but I didn't care. Four seemed to forget what was around him and slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. It was warm again, and the little spark ignited. The electric current buzzed between us till we parted. I stared into his eyes and once again I was lost in their vastness. I didn't want to let go.


End file.
